El primer amanecer invernal
by Daiana Melissa Velazquez Aro
Summary: Laurel, sabia que no podía ver a Eileen solo como aun amigo. Pero ese día pensó que tal vez, Aquel príncipe del hielo, sintiera lo mismo que el. Inspirado en la serie de cazadores de sombras y los orígenes de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.
Oneshot

" **El primer amanecer invernal"**

 **L** aurel-susurro una voz suave-Laurel .

" _¿..Pero que..?"-_ Pense entreabriendo un poco los ojos, aun era temprano,por la ventana se podía apreciar el tono azulado del cielo nocturno.

Laurel, !rápido,despierta!-Abrí un poco mas los ojos antes de soltar un pequeño grito.

!¿Eileen?!..Maldición no me hagas esto-Exclame alterado por el susto al ver aparecer en medio de la oscuridad, una cabellera dorada y un par de ojos claros, de mirada divertida.

Lo siento,pero rápido, quiero que seas el primero en verlo,!NO PENSÉ QUE LO LOGRARÍA!

¿Lograr?-Pestañee confuso- Eileen.. ¡¿de que hablas?!..!hey espérame!-Exclame al verlo salir rápidamente de la habitación. Me puse unas botas abrigadas y salí velozmente siguiendo sus pasos.

" _Es como una historia de amor barata"-_ pensé- " _Siempre corres, sin importar que,detrás de el,siguiendo sus pasos"_

!EILEEN!...!EILEEN!-Grite moderadamente con la suerte de que los demás habitantes de aquel castillo, tuvieran sueño profundo , pero no tanto- !EILEEN!...!¿Donde has ido?!.

!AQUÍ!-Respondió su voz, proveniente de la entrada del vestíbulo. Corrí rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

Esta bien...ya...estoy aquí... ¿que lograste?...¿que...querías...mostrarme?-Hable entrecortada mente por el agotamiento de perseguirlo..pero el no me observaba algo a lo lejos.

¿Eileen?-susurre tocando su hombro-¿que estas...?

Solo mira-Me corto-Lo lo he logrado...

En ese instante observe hacia donde me indicaba y el tiempo se .

Hace unos años, Mis padres cumplieron mi petición y me llevaron a un lugar en el mundo,llamado imperio Sekirei,desde entonces me he estado educando en el, junto a muchos otros niños tanto de mi edad, como mayores y menores, en mi primera visita, conocí a Eileen Zegers.

Un niño mayor que yo y desde entonces ambos formamos un vinculo de una amistad muy especial, Eileen al igual que otros niños del imperio, es un sekirei.

Un Sekirei es una criatura mestiza. Mitad Ángel ,mitad dios,

Todos ellos han nacido con habilidades o talentos especiales,que los destacan sobre los humanos. Eileen manipula el hielo sin importar en que estado se encuentre. Es sensacional.

Pero no había logrado aun grandes cosas debido a que es joven.

Por eso pude entender a que se refería con "Lograr",cuando vi lo que se posaba ante mis ojos.

El imperio Sekirei siempre había sido hermoso, últimamente el otoño ya estaba acabando y los días fríos empezaban a llegar, pero aun no había nevado...bueno hasta ahora, en realidad.

Todos los arboles,las flores,incluso el objeto mas pequeño, estaba cubierto por nieve. Era hermosa,de un color blanco perla,espesa cubriendo todo. Al pequeñas casas a los lejos,el castillo entero a nuestras espaldas y del cielo seguían cayendo copos delicados.

En ese instante comprendí porque Eileen,estaba desesperado, a lo lejos podían verse los primeros rayos del sol de nuevo día haciendo ver ese paisaje invernal aun mas perfecto. Me gire sobre mis propios pies rápidamente.

¿Eileen has visto...?-Me corte a mi mismo-...Wow..-susurre con deseos de no ser escuchado.

Eileen me observaba fijamente arrodillado en la nieve.

Tenia la cara roja producto del frió, seguramente.

No había reparado que el mismo podría pasar desapercibido en la misma nieve, con su piyama de color blanco, su cabello rubio brillaba con los primeros rayos de luz en la mañana, en su cabeza empezaban a agruparse copos de nieve. Dando la ilusión de tener en aquel momento una corona de un blanco celestial.

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Aquellos ojos color celeste cielo que ahora poseían una chispa de orgullo y mostraban una felicidad inmensa.

Eileen...-Quise en ese momento decir algo como "Eres genial" o "Sabia que eras capaz de todo esto y mas", tal vez alguna otra palabra de orgullo, pero sentía que si decía eso no seria suficiente -...yo...

No debes decir nada. Esta bien,incluso yo me sorprendí mucho cuando paso- se acerco a mi y paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros en ademan amistoso- solo quería que fueras el primero en ...

Asentí y ninguno dijo nada mas. El no hablo , y yo no respondí.

Ambos nos quedamos contemplando aquel amanecer, Incluso unas horas después vendrían a castigarnos por casi contraer gripe por el frió, luego todos alabarían a Eileen por su hazaña y se escucharían aquel día aplausos y gritos infantiles de los niños que salieron a jugar con la nieve.

Para todos seria el primer día en que nevó en mucho tiempo.

Pero para mi, siempre seria el día en que Eileen Zegers, me dio el mejor regalo del mundo,sin ser me cumpleaños, y eso el invierno mas hermoso y el calor de su mirada sobre la mía.

No se que nos depare el futuro a Eileen y a mi, pero cualquier obstáculo,lo superaremos juntos.


End file.
